Blueberry Sky
by FrozenLioness
Summary: Sequel to Strawberry Bubbles! It's payback time, Riku.... Sora goes chibi! [Fluff, Waff, Kawaiiness, mild Shonen Ai] DISCONTINUED
1. Payback

** Disclaimer: **  
It's a sequel. I didn't own the characters of KH in Strawberry Bubbles so why would I own them now, huh? Pfft... 

** Warning: **  
Crappy attempt at doing a sequel... don't hurt me! ::hides:: 

** Author's Ranting: **  
Okay, here we go. I'm super anxious about this now. I don't know how you'll like it and if it's any good... there isn't much yet..I guess... but it will get cuter! If you can bear this crappy excuse of a first chapter, I promise to write more and it will be better. I hope. Errr... please just read it and tell me what you think, ne? Maybe I should stop writing this...I don't know.. shrugs Oh and note that this is probably a little AU but ok that's obvious... you know, it's called Destinly Islands, plural form. So I assume there are more islands and that's why... well, you'll read the story.   
On with it... 

--------

Almost a week had passed since Riku had turned back into a teenager. Sora realized how childish Riku could be at times, or maybe Riku just acted childish around him now that they had spent so much time together like that. 

However there were quite different times, too. Often, Riku would try to seduce Sora or they would sneak away in the night to spend it together, somewhere at the beach. All in all, it was heaven for both of them. 

"I hate it," Riku sourly muttered, rubbing his temples in sheer annoyance. 

"Me too…it sucks!" Sora complained, shaking his head like a puppy. 

Okay, so heaven was not the right word. 

The boys were sitting in the tree house, scowling and glaring at nothing in particular as Selphie seemed to have disturbed them while trying to make out _again_. 

In fact, there was always _something_ that would interrupt them just when they were about to get it on. It was frustrating to no end and Sora and Riku had started to consider leaving the island to look for another, secluded one, just for themselves. 

However, not even that could be done without being bothered by others. Selphie or Kairi always popped up out of nowhere, just to annoy them. Selphie even tried to spy on them while they were at home. Last time Riku had been in Sora's room and the curtains were drawn and his parents weren't at home. Perfect setting, right? Well, wrong. Selphie somehow managed to open the window from the outside and climbed in just when they were about to… 

"Why do they _always_ stop us from really getting into it?" Sora blew out his breath noisily and crossed his arms in utter irritation. Riku mimicked his position and so the boys sat in frustration. 

Only after a few moments of silence and peace, Riku suddenly noticed what was going on. They were in the tree house and it was quiet. Selphie had just run off after catching the two lovers in the midst of 'playtime' so that meant they could maybe be alone. 

"Sora," he quietly murmured, inching closer to the boy. Sora blinked in adorable confusion and cocked his head. 

"Yup?" He didn't seem to realize what Riku was planning to do. 

Riku licked his lips and moved yet a little closer. 

"Sora, do you hear something?" the silver haired boy whispered, leaning dangerously close to Sora, almost touching his lips. A light brushing, but not more. Riku was just about to go further then, however, he was stopped once again. 

"Geez, you guys never stop to make out, huh?" 

Riku and Sora bumped their heads in surprise and quickly pulled away as they heard Kairi. Jerking their heads into the direction, they saw the auburn haired girl smile at them. However, both boys were nearly murderous now and not even Kairi's sweet smile. "Kairi………" 

The girl blinked innocently. "Yes?" 

Riku growled and thought Sora was going to hold him back, however, the brunet was indeed the first one who leapt up towards Kairi. 

"YOU!" he cried, stopping just in front of her, holding his hands out like he was going to strangle her. His hands never touched her but he was making motions with his hand, indicating quite clearly what he meant to do. 

Kairi laughed and then grinned sheepishly and scratched her head. 

"Sorry! I didn't know you wanted to be alone!" She then quickly waved and climbed the ladder, down to run away from the murderous duo. 

Sora and Riku growled. 

--- 

Another few days passed and things were as usual. Sora and Riku were getting more and more frustrated until one morning, Kairi called Sora's home. 

"Hey Sora!" she shouted into the phone, obviously extremely happy about something. 

Sora smiled. "What's up?" For some reason he couldn't be angry at Kairi no matter how annoying she had been. Riku didn't seem to be angry at her either. 

"I have three tickets for a vacation on the southern island! I won them at the festival when we were playing the tombola. My dad can't come with me because you know he's the mayor and he has to work. So I asked them if I could go with my friends instead… and yeah, you're one of my friends!" 

She then told the whole story of how she had won the tickets, how absolutely excited she was about leaving home for a full of five days with her friends instead of adults. It would be so fun! Of course she wanted to bring Selphie, her best friend, but Selphie said she was busy doing all kinds of things for her parents, and she was grounded for the next few weeks because she had messed around with her potions again. That half chemistry, half magic box she had was quite dangerous because Selphie was always so careless. 

So there came the two boys to her mind. 

"You and Riku are interested? Please please please come with me? I don't wanna go alone and it would such a waste not to go when we got three tickets there! The hotel is booked and we get the food and all… it will be fun!" 

Sora scratched his head. It did sound like fun. Riku would certainly agree to this, wouldn't he? And maybe it would give them a chance to be _alone_ because Kairi couldn't possibly bother them the whole time, right? 

"Okay, I'll tell Riku and my parents! I don't think they'll forbid it so I think it's going to be ok. When do we go?" It occurred to him that there was also another important question. 

"Oh and, what about the rooms? Are we all in one room or what?" 

Kairi giggled at that. "Two. One room with four poster, the other one is a single room. Since it was intended for my parents… but you'll get the room with the four poster. I take the single room." 

Sora nodded. Good idea. Riku would definitely like _that_… 

"Okay. I'll just ask my parents about it." 

"Ok but be sure to do it quickly because we're leaving tomorrow at 10 a.m. sharp, ok?" 

Sora agreed and so it was decided. He would just have to call Riku, tell him about the good news and tell his parents about it. They would probably complain a bit but they would definitely give in. 

--- 

It had been easier than he thought. His parents had even encouraged him to leave home with his friends because 'little fledglings needed spread their wings' – or something like that. So Sora's mom had been overly enthusiastic about the whole vacation thing, probably because she loved Kairi so much and so in her opinion, the idea of Sora and Kairi, and Riku, going on vacation together was the greatest idea ever. 

So now the three of them were on their way to the hotel and it was extremely hot. After taking the boat to the southern island, they were now trying to find the place they were supposed to stay in. Kairi had a map with a big red X marking the hotel. 

"I'm thiiiirsty!" Sora whined, pulling on both Riku's and Kairi's arms. Kairi rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away. 

"Just a bit longer. We'll be there soon and then we can get something to drink," she tried to reassure the boy, highly annoyed by the heat just as Sora and Riku were. 

Sora pouted but stopped whining and simply trailed after his friends. There was silence for a few minutes. 

"I'm thirsty, too…" Riku suddenly murmured. He grimaced and turned to Sora, scowling slightly at him. 

"If you hadn't mentioned that I wouldn't have thought of water now!" 

Kairi slapped her forehead. Two brats and both were of the most annoying kind. 

"I can't help it!" Sora defended himself as he stuck out his tongue. 

"I can't help it either! But it's your fault I'm thirsty!" Riku fired back, punching Sora on the arm. Sora punched back and so they nearly started fighting in the middle of the street. 

"Behave yourself, you brats!" Kairi scolded, pulling them apart in time. 

Sora stuck out his tongue again and Riku snorted. They walked in silence then. Kairi walked ahead of them, partly out of habit because she always liked to walk ahead, and partly because she would have liked to pretend she didn't know those two nuisances. However, the long silence behind her made her worry and she finally turned around. 

She blinked. Sora and Riku were gone. 

She looked around and then found the boys hiding under the shade of an umbrella near a store. And they were kissing. 

Her expression changed from annoyed to amused and she giggled at the sight. If she hadn't buried her camera in her luggage she would have taken a photo of this. 

"Hey, shouldn't we be going?" she called, waving at her friends. 

Sora pulled away from Riku and shrugged. "But we're thirsty!" Riku nodded vigorously "And it's Sora's fault!" Sora glared at him but Riku only grinned and kissed him again. "No fighting, right? So we can do other things," he slyly remarked as he looked at Kairi out of the corner of his eyes. 

The girl heaved a sigh. These boys were not only brats, they were also hormone driven teenagers of the worst kind. What had she been thinking when she asked them to come? Oh, she remembered. She hadn't thought anything. She was too happy and too excited to be away from the main island, to be in a pretty hotel for a few days on her own. 

"Okay, whatever," she waved them off in dismissal and continued to walk ahead. 

"I'll just go to the hotel, you guys make out until the sun burns you," she muttered. 

Riku smirked. "Not happening, girl. We're in the shade, you know?" He pointed at the umbrella, their saviour from the heat. Kairi didn't even bother to look at them and just kept on walking. 

At first Sora and Riku didn't care and simply watched her, thinking she was going to turn back and freak out every moment. However, as the figure of Kairi seemed to be getting smaller and smaller, Sora gave Riku a worried look. 

"Think she's going to abandon us for real?" 

Riku frowned. "…maybe?" He wasn't quite sure but who knew? Girls were always kind of unpredictable. 

Feeling cold panic breaking out, both boys' eyes widened and they exchanged a look. 

"KAIRI! WAIT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US HERE!" they shouted in unison, then started running after her. 

Kairi smiled as she heard the trampling behind her. There were parts of bickering audible and she chuckled at the things she heard. 

"Aw Sora! That's all your fault!" 

"Nuh-uh! You wanted to choke me with your tongue!" 

"Just because I'm a good kisser it doesn't mean that—" 

"Yeah I love you too!" 

"Sshhh! Don't go screaming things like that in public!" 

"Oh now you're ashamed of it?! Ha, the great Riku is ashamed of being in love, huh?" 

"Shut up! I thought you were thirsty! Talking will only make you more thirsty!" 

The bickering went on and on, even when the boys were finally at Kairi's side again. When they reached the hotel the boys were too tired to go on and simply hung onto each other, leaning against each other for support. 

Kairi sighed again and shook her head mockingly, then decided to check in. 

The entrance hall of the hotel was grand. The whole place was grand and everything looked so luxurious. Kairi was sure lucky to win something like that at the tombola. And Sora and Riku were lucky to be chosen for this. 

After a few minutes, Kairi came back with the keys. 

"Room 207 is yours. I'm in 208." She gave Sora the key and then dug into her backpack for something to drink. 

She pulled out a can of soda and drank from it leisurely. Sora's eyes widened immediately and he drooled at the sight of something liquid. 

"KAIRI!" he hollered, causing everyone to look at him. Riku rolled his eyes and hit the boy upside the head. 

"Don't scream around like that," he hissed, shaking his head. 

Sora pouted and quickly leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "We'll talk about screaming later," he whispered, grinning as he saw Riku blushing, trying hard not to. 

Kairi finished her soda and threw the can into the trash. 

"Oh, sorry, I forgot I had this. I would have given it to you, really." There was something about those words that made Sora doubt her honesty. Still pouting, Sora made his way to Kairi's bag and started rummaging through it. Kairi didn't really mind, Sora would often do that and she did that too. 

So Sora dug into her bag and finally seemed to have found something. 

"Aha!" He pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. Seemed to be water. 

"I get this, don't I?" He grinned cheekily and opened the cap. Kairi wasn't really looking but when her eyes finally snapped to the bottle she gaped. 

"No, Sora wait!" she tried to warn him but it was too late, for Sora was already gulping it down. 

Riku rushed to his side and tried to get it from him. "Hey! I wanna drink, too!" 

Kairi covered her eyes with her hands and let out a cry of dismay. "No!" 

In a matter of seconds, the unthinkable happened. 

People were staring at the teens but eventually shrugged it off as another one of those 'crazy teenage groups' where everyone always screamed around just to arouse attention. 

However, that group wasn't like that. Because they weren't all teenagers anymore. 

Sora let go of the bottle and it fell to the ground, empty. Riku stared with his mouth open, stopped in mid sentence, and Kairi just shook her head over and over again, mouthing 'No.' 

It was silent. 

Then Riku cleared his throat. 

"Umm… I don't think I'm that thirsty anymore…" he blandly muttered, staring in disbelief at Sora. Kairi finally seemed to recover but she was shaking her head still. 

"No no no! This wasn't supposed to happen! I never wanted this to happen! Selphie gave it to me to use it on flowers, on insects, on anything but never humans!" 

She ran up to Sora, who was now no more than 3 feet short, if at all, and hugged him tightly. 

"Sora, I'm so sorry! This shouldn't have happened!" She took the now very small boy into her arms, oblivious to his very puzzled expression. 

"Are you all right, sweetie?" she cooed, patting him on the back. He just blinked and cocked his head, not really getting what was going on anyway. Riku was almost the same, though. He was staring at them with a puzzled look. 

Kairi sighed and shook her head again, gesturing Riku to take the luggage. He obeyed, still not comprehending what the heck had happened, and just moved as Kairi instructed him. They went to their rooms, well, into Kairi's room, so they wouldn't have to do this in public. Sora was now as small as an infant; he practically _was_ an infant. And this time it had not been planned, not like the potion Selphie made for Riku. Nope, this time it was entirely different. 

"Gods, Riku! Sora! This is bad! This is really bad!" Kairi kept on raving, still cradling her little friend. Riku finally realized what had happened as the wheels in his brain started to work. 

Sora. Little. Sora. Little. 

Then he stared in horror, eyes and mouth wide in shock. 

"Oh hell," he breathed, finding it hard to breathe. No way his Sora was a child now! NO WAY his Sora was A CHILD now! What about their well deserved make out? What about their kisses, their embraces, their love?! He didn't come to this island to take care of a baby! 

Kairi set Sora down on the bed, who was still looking at everything with fascinated eyes. He watched Kairi, then Riku, then found it interesting how the curtains seemed to move with the slight breeze coming from the open window. 

"Oh no… I shouldn't have put it into my bag," Kairi began, sighing again. "Selphie gave me this thing to experiment. She said to use it on flowers to see what it did. It's not reversible! It's not going to fade after a week! This is a new potion, a shrinking potion that should never come in contact with humans!" 

Riku wondered why Selphie was doing those things at all. Why experimenting with shrinking potions. Was she some kind of evil professor or what? She seemed to be insane enough. 

Kairi sat down beside Sora and patted his head. 

"What do we do now? He's not going to turn back." She looked at Riku, waiting for him to answer. 

The silver haired boy, however, hadn't even listened to a word she said. He was studying the little boy intently. 

Eventually, he raised his eyebrows and walked over to the bed where the two were sitting. 

He watched how Sora's big blue eyes looked up at him and he was surprised at how much he looked like the usual Sora. Only a tad more innocent but that was already nearly impossible because fourteen-year old Sora looked as innocent as one could be. 

"Hi there," he greeted the boy and extended his hand. 

Sora blinked and cocked his head. Then he reached out his tiny hand and it met Riku's. He smiled. Then he giggled. 

"Hi! I'm Sowa!" 

Kairi raised her eyebrows and Riku chuckled. Somehow this had sounded simply adorable. 

"Do you know us?" Kairi worriedly inquired, cupping the boy's round cheek. 

Riku bit his lip at that question. He must know them, right? At least Riku…at least remember Riku, right? 

Sora nodded. 

"Kai—...Kai—..." he seemed to have a problem with the name and pouted slightly. "Kaaaiwi!" he then giggled, spreading his arms for her to hug him. 

Riku found himself slightly jealous at that. What about him? Why him? Why did this vacation had to turn into hell when all he wanted was to make out with Sora on the beach, in the room, on the table, under the table, in the bathtub, on the— 

"And you awe Wiku!" Sora cheerfully declared after pulling away from Kairi. 

He suddenly moved to stand up on the bed, wobbling slightly as the mattress was soft and sunk in where he stood. 

He spread his arms, just as he had done with Kairi and waited for Riku to hug him. Riku, however, didn't. He was too busy thinking. 

Then he turned to Kairi, completely ignoring the little boy, who seemed a bit confused by that. 

"Kairi, what exactly did you do?" he then asked, referring to the stuff Sora had drunk. It was obviously another potion. 

The auburn haired girl shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "I really don't know. Selphie made it, it was a science project. We wanted to try shrinking flowers. But Sora drank it so he's little and…well… I don't know how to cure it." 

"Cure it?" Riku asked. It sounded like he was sick. He glanced at the little boy who was staring at him in sheer fascination. He couldn't help feeling proud when he saw how Sora gazed at him in awe. At least that was still the same, he thought with a smirk. 

Kairi chewed on her lip while she thought. There had to be a way to reverse this. Maybe Selphie could make another potion, one to make Sora grow back into what he should be. She didn't know. 

"You find a way to reverse this. I'll take care of him," Riku ordered as he went to pick up the awestruck boy. 

Kairi frowned. "Why me? And why you? Why don't you find a way and I get to take care of him? I bet I could do that much better! I'm a girl, you know, mother's instinct and all…" she mumbled a little offended. 

Riku snorted but gave her a smile. "You're taking care of the situation, _mom_. I'll play the babysitter, that's all." 

Sora snapped his head to Kairi and lifted his arms, trying to get to her. 

"Kaiwi mama!" he exclaimed, wriggling around in Riku's grasp. The silver haired boy laughed. Good. Kairi seemed humiliated and just pushed the boys out of her room, along with their luggage. 

"I'll phone Selphie and tell her about this. She'll do something…" she muttered under her breath. 

Riku winked at her and waved and Sora imitated that. The girl just rolled her eyes and scowled. She wanted to take care of the boy. 

--- 

They were in their room. The four poster seemed unnecessary now. Sora was smaller than a teddy bear. Or maybe he was the size of a teddy bear but not bigger. 

"So…" Riku placed him on the table and sat down on one of the stools. Strangely enough, Sora's clothes had shrunk with him so he had no problem in moving in his old clothes. Riku had to admit that it looked rather cute, seeing a miniature Sora with those clothes. It caused him to smile. 

"Why is Kaiwi mama so mad?" Sora suddenly asked, twisting the hands in his lap. He looked anxious now, worried. Riku shrugged. 

"Girls," he replied, ruffling the messy brown hair. "You know." 

Sora's ears perked up. "Know what?" he asked, peering at his friend with curious eyes. Riku blinked and then shook his head. 

"Uh, nothing. Just an expression…" he mumbled, confused as to how he was supposed to talk with a little kid. Should he use easy words for him to understand? What words did a three year old understand? He remembered that he could understand a lot when he had been little. But this was Sora and Sora might be completely different.

Now there was also another question. What would they do now? Even if Selphie found a way to turn him back to normal, they would have to wait until that. And what would he do with Sora now? Obviously he could not do what he had planned all day long. Because making out with a three year old was simply a big NO. 

"What do you wanna do?" Riku eventually asked, figuring out it was the best to let his friend decide. Do whatever the kid wants and everything will be ok. 

Sora drew his eyebrows together and crossed his arms in thought. He thought and thought, curling his lips to that adorable pout while he did. Then he seemed to reach a conclusion. He smiled brightly. 

"I'll do what you do!" 

Riku tilted his head and rubbed his temples. Okay… 

"Well, but what if I just sit around and do nothing?" he countered, trying to get the boy to think of something. He was not in the mood for thinking up games to play. 

Sora shrugged. "Then I'll sit, too!" 

And so they sat. 

They sat for very long. Sora didn't seem to mind. He just copied Riku's actions. Sat there, crossed his arms when Riku did, tilted his head when Riku did, raised his eyebrows when Riku did – and it drove the older boy insane. 

"Okay, listen, Sora. I know it's fun copying people but please stop now. You gotta want to do _something_! You're a kid. Don't you wanna run around and play?" He would have liked to play when he was little. 

Sora shrugged. "I do what you do," he explained again as if he was talking to a slow child. 

Riku sighed. "Why?" 

Sora seemed to think on that for a while. He let his short legs dangle from the table and swayed his head from side to side. He was chewing on his lower lip. 

"Becaaaaauuuuse," he began, taking a deep breath, "I want to!" he finished, grinning cutely at the older boy. Riku frowned. So now they were going to sit around and do nothing? For how long? 

"And what if I want you to jump on the bed?" 

Sora shrugged. "Okay." 

He hopped down from the table, and Riku yelped in surprise, trying to catch him before he broke a leg because the table was really high for such a small kid. However, Sora had landed safely, and was making his way to the huge bed. He climbed into it with all his force, for it was a bit higher than himself, and finally collapsed on the blanket. 

He stood up and grinned at Riku, giving him the OK sign with his small fingers. Then he began to jump. 

Riku couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that. Sora was really jumping in the bed. Just because he had told him to do so. 

When he thought the boy must be getting dizzy, he told him to stop, and Sora did. He stopped just like that and smiled at Riku. 

The silver haired boy quirked an eyebrow and went to the bed, sitting down on it next to Sora. The little boy climbed onto him and hugged him tightly around the neck. Riku cradled him in his arms and the mass of spikes under his chin. It tickled a little but Sora was snuggling up to him and that made up for everything. 

"You're strange," Riku murmured to Sora. Why was that boy doing whatever he said? 

"Am not," came a pouty reply and Riku chuckled. He tried to remember what it had been like when Sora had really been three years old. It was hard to remember since he had been four himself, not really an age where you remembered a lot. But it occurred to him that Sora had always copied him, trying to be like him. Riku had been his hero, his role model for years. Until they got older. Until Kairi came into their lives, until they grew to be rivals. But before that, before that Sora had been Riku's faithful companion and would do everything he told him to. 

Riku smiled. "I'm your role model, huh?" he chuckled. 

Sora made a whining sound as if it embarrassed him to have Riku say it aloud and buried his face further in the older boy's chest. 

"Awww but that's sweet," Riku chirped, smirking smugly at the boy. Sora whined again but didn't really complain. He was too caught up in fiddling with Riku's shirt. It distracted him somewhat as he seemed to be completely fascinated by it, big eyes gazing at it in admiration. 

Riku tapped his head to regain his attention. 

Sora looked up from beneath his eyelashes. "Huh?" 

Riku smiled gently and kissed his forehead. "I know! There's something in my bag which you'll like." He let go off Sora and motioned him to sit on the bed again as he got up. He went to his bag and opened the zipper, slipping his hand in to take out something. First something fluffy appeared in his hand and as he pulled it out fully, it turned out to be a panda bear. 

"I don't know if it was fate or coincidence but I got Tao Tao here and you may like him." He threw the toy towards Sora and the little boy, feeling obliged to impress his friend, tried his best to catch it. He did manage to catch it although it was almost as big as himself so he fell backwards onto the mattress, giggling in delight. 

"Tao Tao!" he laughed, hugging the panda bear. Riku smiled. Sora had always loved that thing when he was little and Riku had never wanted to give it to him because he loved it also. 

Then Sora sat up and set the toy aside, spreading his arms towards Riku. The silver haired boy nodded and came to pick him up, cradling him in his arms again. He couldn't deny that he somehow liked this all, having this little boy with him. Of course he wanted his old Sora back, his new found love, but the little boy wasn't as bad as he first thought. 

"I pwomise not to wun off with it!" Sora solemnly vowed as he put a hand to his chest. 

Riku chuckled. So he did remember that. 

"You can have him, Sora. He's yours." 

Sora shook his head vigorously, though. "But what will Wiku do without Tao Tao?" He was truly worried in that moment. He was worried for Riku. "I don't want you to be alone!" he added, frowning in pure distress. 

Riku couldn't help but notice how utterly lovable Sora was, not that he wasn't usually, but in this state he was even more adorable. Sora was always so caring! 

"I have you, don't I?" Riku then said, ruffling his hair affectionately. 

Sora blinked. He thought that over and then nodded. "So no one is alone, wight?" he asked, frowning to think it over again just in case he had forgotten something. It was important for everyone to be happy. 

Riku shook his head. "No one." He smiled. 

Sora smiled, too and hugged Riku again. "And Kaiwi mama has us, wight? No one is alone!" 

It should have made him jealous that Sora was thinking of Kairi but it didn't. There was something about the innocent way of him calling her "Kaiwi mama" – he seemed to have a problem with pronouncing the 'R' – reassured him that Sora loved Riku and no one else. And as soon as he was back to normal, they would get what they deserved and everyone who wanted to disturb them would be personally strangled and buried by Riku. 

But for now… 

"Then we can be a happy family. Tao Tao, Sowa, Wiku and Kaiwi mama!" Sora smiled and nuzzled Riku's nose, earning a small kiss on the cheek from the older boy in response. 

Now it was going to be Riku's turn to take care of his friend. Sora had done it well in the past week. He would show him that he could do it too. And he was set to do it _better than Sora did_. 

-To be continued...?- 

-------- 

** Ending notes: **  
::cringes:: so how was it? hides don't hurt me! don't hurt me!   
If you want more, review and tell me so. If you think it sucked, don't tell me, ok? I wouldn't like getting flames on that one because I'm too anxious about it anyway. Writing sequels is always hard for me so...ehem. Yeah.   
If you like, be nice and review. If you want more, I'll have to think of a way for Sora to turn back since it isn't the usual potion anymore... I sense plot! Or not... (that rhymed!). Ehh ok... I'll stop rambling. Gomen! 


	2. Getting used to it

** Disclaimer: **  
I'm running out of things to say. Oh well, standard disclaimer then. ME NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. sigh 

** Warning: **  
kawaii chibi!Sora hehe... 

** Author's Ranting: **  
Yoshi! I updated! It's been a while but I did it at last! And WOW I got so many reviews already? Amazing! Arigato to everyone Good to know you still like this... so here's the second chapter!  
I hope it's to your liking, too - 

--------

They sat on the bed and Sora was busy dabbing Riku in all places as though it was some kind of game. The older boy was slightly annoyed by it but not annoyed enough to stop his love. 

His three-year old love, he reminded himself. How could this happen? How could his plans of doing _nicer things_ with Sora be turned into something like this? Babysitting. As if he was a babysitter. 

Although…he had said it himself. Kairi was supposed to take care of the situation, to find a solution for their _little_ problem while he played with Sora to keep him out of trouble. Who knew what a three-year old could do on his own. 

"Wikuuuu!" the little brunet suddenly whined, poking the silver haired boy vigorously. 

He scowled. 

"Wiku!" he called again, trying to get him look down. Riku did look down eventually and raised an eyebrow. 

"What you want, brat?" he asked, heaving a sigh. 

Sora pouted. "I'm not a—" he paused, frowning slightly, then went on, "a bwat. Am not." He nodded to emphasize his statement and looked crossly at his friend. 

"Do you even know what brat means?" Riku smirked, finding it somehow amusing to see Sora all pouty and angry. It was strange how little difference there was between three-year old Sora and teenage Sora. He always looked so incredibly adorable when he tried to be angry. 

The little boy meanwhile blinked and cocked his head. Did he know? He drew his brows together to think and he thought hard. Did he know? He shook his head. 

"Not a bwat!" he said again, not knowing what exactly it meant but feeling that it was something he didn't want to be. 

Riku just chuckled and stroked over his hair. "Okay then, no brat. Then I'll just call you squirt, huh?" 

Sora was tempted to refuse that, too but he found himself unable to pronounce that funny word Riku had used so he gave up and just blew out his breath noisily to signalise his discomfort. 

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door and this someone was no other than Kairi. 

"Hey, boys," she muttered and she didn't seem to be all that happy. That meant bad news, right? 

Riku braced himself for the worst. Sora was never going to turn back. He would stay three year old and Riku would have to wait 11 years until everything was back to normal, excluding the fact that he would be 11 years older, too. 

"Selphie's not at home. I couldn't get through," she announced, slumping her shoulders while padding over to the bed to sit down. She plopped down on the soft mattress and the boys felt the weight shifting on the bed. 

Sora began to squirm in Riku's arms, trying to wriggle out of the embrace. He twisted and turned until the older boy let go of him. Sora crawled over to Kairi and hugged her. 

"Don't be sad, Kaiwi mama!" 

Kairi smiled, melting into a puddle of something when Sora kissed her cheek. 

Riku watched with growing irritation. It wasn't like he was jealous. Really. He just didn't want Sora to be with anyone but him. That was something entirely different. Definitely no jealousy. 

"Are you sure you're three years old? You sure seem a little small for a three year old," Riku suddenly asked, drawing Sora's attention back to him. 

The small boy turned his head and blinked. He pulled away from Kairi and straightened himself to stand on the bed, wobbling slightly as the mattress gave in to his weight. 

He tilted his head down as though he was looking himself over and frowned. Was he small? He couldn't quite decide. Everything was just so huge! 

"I'm not small," he eventually replied, looking back up at Riku. 

Riku raised an eyebrow. Kairi smiled and attempted to cradle Sora again, however, the young boy shook his head and hopped off the bed to stand in front of Riku. 

When he stood straight, making himself as tall as he could, his face reached Riku's knee. 

He pouted. 

"You are small. Really small," Riku teased, smirking slightly as he looked down at Sora. It was fun teasing the boy but there really was a bit of truth to it. Sora really did seem small for his age. In Riku's eyes, he was no bigger than an infant (which was exaggerated but Riku was still slightly disappointed about the fact that his teenage boyfriend had turned into this brat – cute brat…) and he even thought Sora had been bigger when he'd been three years old. Then again he couldn't really remember because he had been really small, too, so proportions hadn't really mattered. 

"I'm not small," Sora simply repeated, stating it in a matter of fact voice. 

Riku blinked. "Eh?" 

"You're small--" 

"Am not." 

He blinked again. He opened his mouth to say something again but stopped just before the words left his mouth. 

Kairi meanwhile giggled at the scene, loving the way Sora managed to get the great Riku speechless. It was hilarious to see the look on his face when Sora kept cutting him off. 

"You're—" 

"Not" 

"..small.." 

Riku gave up. 

--- 

They decided to go down to the swimming pool. It was afternoon and Kairi had suggested to go for a swim. She had bought a new swimsuit for this trip and wanted to show it to Riku. 

"I'll be right back," she chirped, smiling to herself as she skipped into one of the cabins. Riku was stuck with Sora, who probably didn't know how to swim. 

"What do we do with you?" the silver haired boy asked, ruffling his friend's hair. 

Sora looked up at him with those innocent blue eyes. "I dunno," he cutely answered, shrugging his shoulders once. 

Riku smiled and shook his head. "You wanna swim? We could get you a swimming ring or something…and we'd have to get you a pair of swimming trunks, too." 

Of course Sora had packed his own trunks when they left but they were too big for him now. And there wasn't anything of the potion left to shrink the rest of his clothes so that meant buying new ones. 

"Tadaaa!" Kairi giggled as she came out, presenting her new outfit. 

Riku blinked. 

Sora blinked, too. 

"Well?" she smiled, flipping around to present herself. 

Riku blinked again. 

Sora cocked his head. 

Then he smiled. "Kaiwi mama is pwetty!" he squealed, clapping with his hands. 

She was wearing a light blue swimsuit with little sparkling stones embroidered to form a rose. It looked really beautiful and Riku wondered how much it had cost. He figured Kairi's dad, being the mayor, had enough money to buy her fancy clothes like this. 

"Aww thanks, Sora," she bent down and kissed him on the forehead, earning a pleased giggle from the boy. 

Riku was not jealous. 

"Yeah you're pretty," he muttered, scowling slightly at her and Sora. But he still wasn't jealous. 

The girl giggled once more (it annoyed Riku a lot but he didn't complain) and picked up Sora to cradle him in her arms. 

"Aww, does Sora want to swim, too? Kairi can teach you!" She was using her dumb baby speech again, the one Riku had despised when he was little. 

Sora, however, seemed completely fascinated by it…he was fascinated by everything. 

He squealed in delight when Kairi squeezed him and even snuggled closer to her. Jealousy? Riku wasn't even near that emotion. 

"Hmpf. I'll get him a swimming ring and something to wear," he muttered, desperately trying to gain Sora's affection by that. And he did, miraculously. He gained Sora's attention immediately and the boy struggled to get out of Kairi's arms. 

"Wiku! Going with you!" he exclaimed, jumping out of Kairi's arms so that the girl shrieked in protest. How could he jump off just like that? He could have broken a leg! 

Sora squeaked and dashed off to pounce Riku's leg. 

The silver haired boy sighed in exasperation but in reality he was more than pleased by that. 

"Fine, come with me, brat." He tried to sound indifferent, he didn't want Kairi to know he cared. For her, he was still sulking because he wanted his vacation with teenage Sora full of nice things like kissing and…other…stuff… 

He wouldn't ever admit that he actually liked the little boy. 

Climbing up Riku's leg, Sora made his way up into his friend's arms to hug him around the neck. 

"Mmwuah!" he blew Kairi a kiss and then busied himself with kissing Riku. He seemed to like that, all right. 

--- 

Riku and Sora wandered through the many boutiques that were in the left wing of the building. There were many stores, which sold a lot of useless stuff but there was also a shop for swim wear and other aids. Just what they needed. 

"Now let's see…" Riku, still holding Sora in his arms, looked around the small shop stacked with various colourful swimming trunks, bathing towels and swim aids. There was a lot of sparkly shiny stuff, which fascinated Sora of course. 

"Loooook!" he exclaimed, pointing at the silver ring that looked like a wheel. And then his eyes snapped to the shiny plastic fish hanging as decoration. 

"Woaaahhh that's biiiig!" He reached out with his tiny arms, trying to grab it but Riku had to hold him back. 

"That's not for buying, Sora. Come on, we'll get you what you need." Sora whined a bit but eventually gave in, thinking that whatever Riku said was right. 

They bought him a pair of swimming trunks and when Riku chose the shiny silver swimming ring, Sora beamed and kissed his face a dozen times. Riku couldn't deny he liked that a lot. 

After paying (what Riku thought to be way too much), they left the store and wandered around aimlessly. Sora had decided to run around on his own, not wanting to be carried by Riku when he had to carry the swimming ring. They should have bought one that wasn't already pumped with air but Sora had seemed so happy when they bought the one hanging theren. 

So the silver haired boy was now stuck with a huge rubber ring and a small bag with Sora's swimwear. 

The little boy wandered off on his own then and inspected all kinds of things in the windows of the shops. Everything he saw seemed somehow interesting and fascinating, especially from his view. He was so small, from this angle everything looked a bit intimidating in its size but he was curious nonetheless. 

Riku had no problem babysitting him when he was like that. He walked pretty slowly so Riku didn't have to worry about him running away. He was also very quiet so he didn't have to be embarrassed about anything he'd scream and on top of that, Sora seemed to be having fun. 

"Come on, let's go back to Kairi, she's waiting," the silver haired boy eventually suggested. He attempted to take Sora's hand but the little boy shook his head, staring at one of the things in the windows again. 

Riku sighed and shrugged. He watched Sora with a smile as the boy lifted his hand to his face. Before he knew what was going on, Sora had stuck his thumb into his mouth and sucked absently on it, still looking at a miniature model of a dinosaur with wide, sparkling eyes. 

The silver haired boy raised an eyebrow. Was Sora sucking on his thumb? 

Then, suddenly, the little brunet reached out a hand, searching for Riku's hand without looking. When he found it, he grabbed it and held it tightly, squeezing it a bit. Riku raised the other eyebrow in surprise. Sora stood there, holding his hand, sucking on his thumb, staring at this thing. 

"Um, Sora?" 

The boy snapped his head up to meet Riku's eyes, still sucking on his thumb. That annoying sucking, Riku thought. It was like Sora was provoking him to have dirty thoughts. But he was _three_! Three, for heaven's sake. If he had done that a week before, he could have been sure that he'd be finding himself up against the wall with Riku all over him. 

But nooooo he had to be a little (very adorable) brat who was so innocent it hurt. Riku groaned. 

"Come on, let's go now." He pulled Sora along now that he had a hold of his hand and Sora reluctantly followed, frowning a bit, still with the thumb in his mouth. He seemed to like it. He squeezed Riku's hand from time to time while he sucked. 

Finally, they managed to get back to the hall with the swimming pool; Riku almost thought they wouldn't make it in time. Kairi was already in the water, having fun by herself. When she saw the duo, she smiled and waved at them before she dove into the water again. 

Riku shrugged and placed the things on the seats that were next to Kairi's. He tried to pick Sora up but it didn't work since the little boy was still holding onto his hand. 

He sighed. Taking him up with one arm while Sora was holding the other, he carried him to one of the cabins. "Let's change." 

He pulled out the swimming trunks, undressing Sora. If he hadn't been a baby, this could have been really exciting. He imagined doing that with his lover, undressing each other to go for a swim. Riku sighed miserably. He wanted his Sora back. 

Shaking his head, he helped Sora putting on his trunks and eventually changed into his own. It didn't bother him much that Sora watched when he undressed. Or at least that's what he told himself. He ignored the blush on his cheeks and the feeling in the pit of his stomach when he felt the pair of cerulean on him. He didn't think he'd be embarrassed by this. 

When they were done, they left the cabin and went to Kairi, who had come out of the water. 

"Awww how sweet! Little Sora has got his own swimming trunks now!" she cooed, talking to him as though he was a retard. Well, that's what Riku thought. He hated that baby language. Sora was a human being, child or not, he could understand normal language, couldn't he? 

Sora giggled and nodded vigorously, pointing at the huge silver swimming ring. 

"Mine!" he exclaimed, beaming at both Kairi and Riku. The two teenagers had to smile at that and they smiled at each other, too, when they exchanged a look. 

"Seems like you were having fun," Kairi commented as she saw the content look on Riku's face. He seemed to like taking care of Sora. He was unusually happy and radiated that kind of happiness when he looked at the little boy. She was sure, though, that he didn't even realize. 

Then they got into the water and Sora was really afraid of first. 

"Is it going to eat me?" he carefully asked, dipping a toe in with caution. Riku smirked and ruffled his hair. 

"Yes, it's an evil monster and it will eat you if you get too near." 

Sora seemed horrified for a moment and Kairi smacked Riku, having a scowl on her face. 

"Riku! Don't tell him such stories!" She turned to Sora. "Now, Sora, this water is absolutely harmless. It will be fun to swim, I promise! You don't have to be afraid." 

Sora pouted and crossed his arms. "I'm not afwaid!" he declared, balling his hands to fists. 

"I'll defeat that monsta!" he yelled, suddenly very sure of himself. 

Riku laughed and picked him up, along with the swimming ring. 

"Good, then. Let's go, squirt! Enter the battle." 

Sora nodded vigorously and held up his fists to get into fighting position. He seemed all too ready to fight for his life, with that determined (and absolutely cute) look on his face, pouting lips thrust forward even more in his determination. This was going to be a battle. 

--- 

Sora squealed in delight as he paddled with his feet, sitting safely in his swimming ring so he wouldn't drown. Riku was always near him, playing with him, teasing him. 

Kairi watched them from her seat, for she had swam so much she was getting really exhausted. They made a great picture, Sora and Riku. Not just as teenagers as a couple but also like that. They were always perfect together. She smiled when Sora managed to splash Riku directly into the face to which Riku responded with an attack of his own, soaking Sora with a huge wave. The brunet didn't seem to mind the water. He liked it, liked to be soaked like that. He would shake his head like a puppy and giggle happily. 

Kairi stretched. She wouldn't mind if Sora stayed like that. Sure, there'd be a problem with their parents, and Riku would probably die. She chuckled. 'Riku's one horny bastard,' she thought, laughing a bit to herself for thinking like that. She could understand him, though. Who didn't want to have a piece of Sora? 

The boys stopped playing, it was quiet. Sora was leaning on one side of the ring, to the side where Riku was, and played with the beautiful silver hair. It was shiny and that fascinated Sora immensely. 

Riku had this look on his face, a look, Kairi could only identify as love. The way his eyes got dreamy when he watched Sora play with his hair, the way they were next to each other, so peacefully; it was all said with one word. Love. 

She sighed a bit sadly. Not that she wanted to break them up or anything but she simply felt a bit lonely, knowing that those boys had each other. However, she wouldn't let that destroy her good mood. This was a vacation and they would have fun. 

"Hey, boys!" she called, getting up to wrap one of the fluffy white towels around herself. 

They looked up simultaneously. She smiled. 

"Let's get something to eat now! It's getting late!" 

And indeed it was getting late, the sky was already dark when they left the hall, back in their clothes, searching for the restaurant that was included in the hotel. They wouldn't have to pay for the food there. 

While walking through the hotel, Sora was in Riku's arms again, holding his hand while he sucked on his thumb. This was becoming a habit. 

They'd left the swimming ring in the hall. There was a locker for every guest where they could keep their things. Really convenient. Kairi walked next to Riku, smiling the whole time. They almost looked like a family. 

In the restaurant, they got a special dinner, all prepared by the hotel. Sora only ate a little, for he didn't need much. He waited for the dessert, which was a bowl of ice cream and fruit. 

"Blueberry ice cream! Cool, I've never had that!" Kairi was excited. She had been excited the whole time. This vacation was getting better every second. 

Riku chuckled and dug into his ice cream, feeding Sora with it. "Here comes the plane," he joked and Sora opened his mouth as wide as he could. 

"Mmmmmmmm!" he beamed when he swallowed the coldness. "Want! Want!" he exclaimed, pulling on Riku's arm to get more. Riku smiled and Kairi noticed that look again, that look he probably didn't even notice himself. She shook her head. Riku wasn't such a horny bastard after all. He liked little Sora. 

After dinner, they went back into their rooms. Kairi first stayed with Riku and Sora but when it was getting late she decided to leave to her own room. 

"Aww but it was so fun!" Riku whined, getting used to Kairi's company. He couldn't deny he enjoyed having her around. It didn't bother him as much anymore. Maybe because Sora was a lot more interested in him than Kairi. All because of the silver hair. He chuckled. 

Kairi left, giving both Sora and Riku a good night kiss on the forehead. 

Riku stripped down to his boxers and helped Sora do the same. Sora had no pyjamas because they would be too big for him. However, he didn't really need them anyway. It was very hot on this island. Pyjamas would just be a burden. 

The two boys lay down on the bed where they had been sitting and stared at the ceiling. They rolled over to lie on their side simultaneously and sighed in unison. 

Riku chuckled. He reached out to pull Sora to his chest and the little boy giggled. He turned around to face Riku and snaked his arms around the older boy's neck. 

"Love you!" he whispered, smiling brightly. 

Riku smiled back and kissed his forehead. Sora then settled against his chest, resting his ear against the spot where Riku's heart was. 

Riku caressed his little friend absently, waiting for him to fall asleep as he began to think. Sora had managed to stay awake the whole day. He was probably exhausted now. He wondered if it had been fate for this to happen. Maybe them making out was just not supposed to happen… 

Sora mumbled something, then pulled away to search for something. He sleepily looked around the room and found what he was looking for at the edge of the bed. 

He mumbled something else and placed the panda bear next to him before nestling back into Riku. He yawned cutely and closed his eyes. 

Riku smiled, realizing that sleep was taking over and he was tired, too. He closed his eyes then and drifted, still caressing Sora lightly. He could feel the boy snuggle up to him, breathing lightly against his bare chest. He smiled, kissing Sora one last time on the top of his hair. Being with Sora made him happy, no matter if he was a child or a teenager. He loved being with Sora either way. 

"Mine," he quietly mumbled, pulling Sora a little closer, gently pressing him to his chest. 

Then, when he was comfortable, feeling the little boy curled up beside him and in his arms, he was finally able to fall asleep. 

And when he dreamt, he dreamt of his beloved and all the things they would do once he was back to normal…if he would get to normal, that is... 

-To be continued...?- 

-------- 

** Ending notes: **  
good? bad? penguin? Heh umm.... well yeah. I have not yet thought of a solution for Sora's littleness so Selphie is not to be reached hah. Kairi will try again the next day, maybe she can ask her then.   
Meanwhile Riku learns not to be such a horny little bastard and take care of a little boy instead of wanting to make out with his boyfriend. All is good, ne?  
Okay, as usual... please review. I know I'm review desperate but come on, everyone knows reviews make you feel wanted! nods  
So tell me what'cha think. C&C is very much appreciated. 


	3. Girls take ages to get ready

**Disclaimer: **  
Someday I will take over the world and then I will claim Kingdom Hearts as MINE! ::nods:: 

**Warning: **  
errmmm...Half of this chapter was written with a complete writer's block. 

**Author's Ranting: **  
Ouch, it took me really long to update this. I'm sorry, really! Well, I don't have much to say about it, I guess. Just that... I'm currently fighting my way through a crisis involving my writing and such stuff. Nothing serious I think, it will pass eventually. Just don't try not to be upset when I don't update often! I promise to update whenever I can!  
Yeah ok, I know, I'll stop the rant. No one's interested in unimportant information   
On with the chapter, I say! 

-------- 

Riku woke up in the morning, feeling a bit disorientated. He could only dimly remember his dream but he knew it had something to do with Sora. But then everything on his mind had to do with Sora so that wasn't much of a help. 

He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the bright daylight. He cursed for having forgotten to draw the curtains at night which resulted in having the broad rays of sunlight shine directly into his face. 

Something tickled him. 

Beneath his chin there was a mass of spiky hair. Riku felt how something burrowed its way into his chest and that something was none other than little Sora seeking comfort in the warmth of Riku's chest. 

He smiled. Something about this was definitely likeable. 

"Still sleeping, eh?" Riku chuckled as he felt Sora rub his face into his chest. He heard the little boy sigh softly and the breath tickled him. Smiling, Riku moved his hand into the fluffy brown hair, caressing his little friend gently. 

Even though Sora's hair was a bit shorter, it still stuck into all different directions in that adorable way. It made Sora look like a little hedgehog or something. Riku grinned. 

"Hug… hug…" he heard the tiny voice murmur and quickly moved his arms to push Sora up, away from his chest. 

"What did you say?" he teased, knowing fully well how needy Sora was in the mornings. He always wanted to cuddle and always complained when Riku got up, even as a fourteen-year old. Not that he minded once they were eating breakfast – Sora had a huge appetite. 

"Huuug me!" the little boy whined as he flailed his arms up to throw them around his big, living teddy bear. 

Riku laughed, feeling Sora dig into his stomach. It tickled. 

"Yeah, yeah, okay," he chuckled, finally wrapping his arms around the small body, pressing it close to himself. He felt Sora curl up into a ball, his tiny hands clutched to the waistband of Riku's shorts. 

It would have been completely different if it weren't a three-year old boy. Riku wistfully thought back on the times when his lover had been about the same age as him. Wait, that was yesterday. 

He sighed. 

"Wiku?" 

He blinked when a concerned voice, muffled by his stomach, made its way to his ears. 

"What's up, brat?" 

Sora made a sound of protest and pushed himself up, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. 

"Not bwat!" he complained, trying his best to scowl. "Sowa!" he insisted, crossing his arms stubbornly. 

Riku blinked and eventually began to laugh at the sheer cuteness of his friend. 

"Yeah, Sora, I know," he laughed, reaching down to ruffle the little boy's hair. He didn't seem to mind that, Riku concluded, seeing how Sora pushed his head lightly against his hand, very much like he had done as a little kid, but it was more like Sora was yielding into the touch. 

"Don't be sad, Wiku," Sora's little voice came again, making the older boy look down to him. 

"Huh? But I'm not sad, I'm fine," he casually replied before he gave Sora a smile. "See? Perfectly fine," he reassured him, letting his hand slip from the hair down to his cheek. It lingered there and somehow Riku found it funny how he could cover almost all of Sora's face with his hand. He was so small! And so adorable, too, as he looked at him with those blue eyes. 

Riku sighed. He hooked his hands under Sora's arms and lifted him, bringing the brunet's face close to his own. Sora smiled and leaned in to bump their foreheads, giggling at the feeling. Riku had to smile too but eventually realized that he couldn't take the sight of those eyes any longer and looked away. 

Only when he felt something wet tickle his nose, he snapped his eyes back to the boy he was holding, quickly pushing him away while Sora broke into a fit of giggles. 

"You!" he jokingly threatened, dropping Sora on the mattress to lean over him. 

Sora laughed and stuck out his tongue. "Licked ya!" he exclaimed, giggling again as Riku playfully growled at him. 

"You'll pay for that!" 

Sora squealed as Riku made an effort in grabbing him and tried to scamper away from the 'monster' chasing him. 

"Monsta! Monsta!" he shrieked as he bounced on the bed, laughing all the time. Riku growled some more and launched himself at the little boy, reaching out to pull him back into a hug. 

"Gotcha," he murmured as Sora stopped to struggle. Suddenly, everything was completely still again and the brunet leaned back into the embrace, getting comfortable in Riku's arms. It gave the silver haired boy time to contemplate a bit further. Selphie just _had_ to find a way to reverse this. If she didn't then…then… he didn't want to think about that. Luckily they were at this resort, in this hotel, away from their families. It was kind of ironic that they were here alone, just as though all of this had been planned. And then he wondered if Selphie could have really planned that. Just to turn Sora into a little kid? He shook his head. Couldn't be. She wasn't even there, so what good would it do her to turn him into a child? 

He sighed. Here he had wanted to spend time with his love, finally alone, and then something like this had to happen. He chuckled humourlessly and shook his head. He should have really seen it coming, considering that they _never_ got any time alone. 

"Don't be sad, Wiku," Sora repeated, seemingly being able to read the other boy's mind. 

Riku hummed and tightened his arms, resting his chin on top of Sora's hair. It tickled but it felt good. 

"I'm not sad, really," he stubbornly responded, unwilling to admit how disappointed he was. Having the small boy around wasn't that bad either, he thought. Sora was too adorable for words, he should really enjoy this opportunity to play with him. 

Pressing a kiss on top of the chocolate coloured hair, Riku decided that it was time to get breakfast. 

"Let's go down to eat something, okay?" 

Sora smiled and raised his arms to pat Riku's face behind him. He then tilted his head back, grinning at the silver haired boy. 

"I want cake!" 

Riku rolled his eyes. Kids and their desire for sweets… "Sure, you'll get your cake," he answered, smiling before leaning down to kiss Sora. Damn, he couldn't resist, even when the boy was about twelve years younger than he was. 'Bad, Riku, bad,' he mentally scolded himself. He was _not_ turning into a pedophile, right? 

Sora giggled and kissed him back. 

Riku groaned. 

--- 

They decided to get Kairi before going downstairs to get into the restaurant for some breakfast and maybe cake. She was just in the next room so Sora and Riku passed her before leaving. 

"Okay, Sora, let's see if she's awake already. It's still early after all," Riku quietly said, setting the boy he'd been carrying down. Sora nodded and put his hands to his chest, looking at Riku with attentive eyes. 

The silver haired boy smiled and turned to the door, knocking lightly. 

"Kairi?" he asked, carefully to be as quiet as possible because yelling in the middle of the corridor at this hour was probably not the wisest idea. 

There was nothing. No reaction. Riku knocked again, a bit more urgent this time. 

Again, there was no response. Riku cocked his head and frowned, absently chewing on his lower lip. Should they go without her? 

Sora, in the meantime, stood with his ear leaned to the door, listening intently. 

"Kaiwi-mama…?" he quietly asked, curling his lips to an adorable pout. He strained his ears and listened further, trying to hear if Kairi was up and moving. Riku knocked again but eventually gave up, reaching out to pull Sora back. 

"Come on, let's just go. She's still sleeping." He was surprised as Sora grabbed the doorframe, holding onto it with unusual determination. 

"No! No! Not without Kaiwi-mama!" he exclaimed, clutching to the doorframe as Riku held him by the shirt. 

"But she's sleeping, do you want to wake her?" Riku reasoned, trying to get him off that door. 

Sora was stubborn. "Not without Kaiwi-mama!" he said again, squeezing his eyes shut. 

In that moment, the door swung open, causing Riku to let go in surprise, which then again caused Sora to fall forward and right against Kairi's legs. 

"Huh?" 

The girl, still in her pyjamas, looked down groggily at the thing that had crashed into her. She blinked a few times, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand before she finally realized where she was and who else was there. 

"Hey," Riku greeted her. 

She yawned, shaking her head to gather her wits before bending down to the little boy standing right before her. 

"Morning sunshine," she cooed, giving Sora a kiss on his forehead. 

The little boy smiled and reached out to hug her, immediately clinging to her like a bur as she stood up. Holding Sora in her arms, she yawned again and smiled at Riku's expression. 'Aw, how cute. He's so jealous,' she thought as she saw the sour look on her friend's face. 

Riku narrowed his eyes in irritation as he watched his two friends cuddle and exchange kisses. Somehow he cursed Sora for being such a sweet kid. Everyone loved him, and he loved everyone. 

"Kaiwi-mama needs to eat!" Little Sora then declared, wriggling a bit in her arms. 

That brought Riku back to why they were here and he nodded. A small smirk graced his lips and he jerked his head into the stair's direction. 

"Yeah, sorry if we woke you up. We were going to get breakfast." 

"And cake!" Sora added with a serious expression. 

Kairi chuckled softly and kissed his forehead again, simply unable to resist the smooth baby skin. So soft and sweet. 

Then she turned her head to Riku and gave him a slight glare. 

"You didn't wake me. I was just getting ready," she explained, ignoring the fact that she was still wearing her pyjamas and her hair stuck into different directions and her eyes betrayed the sleep; no one would ever believe that she'd been awake. 

"Yeah, right, Kairi," Riku smirked, waving her off. 

The girl pouted and shoved Sora back into the silver haired boy's arms. 

"Well, you'll see! Give me five minutes and I'll be ready. I'm almost done, you know!" 

Sora had this little bemused look on his face, scrunching his eyebrows together with his lips parted slightly. "Why's Kaiwi-mama so mad now?" he asked in innocent worry, looking at Riku with questioning eyes. 

His friend, however, simply patted his head and turned back to Kairi. 

"Oh, I see, you're trying out that new just-out-of-the-bed-look, huh? Well, you've got some nice PJ's there," he teased, looking pointedly at the dotted shorts. 

Kairi rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. 

"Five minutes, Riku," she repeated, waving at little Sora before retreating back into her room. 

Sora just blinked at the exchange between his two friends, not really comprehending what was going on anyway. 

"Kaiwi-mama going to eat with us?" he then asked, tugging on Riku's earlobe. 

The silver haired boy shrugged and moved to lean against the wall. She was never going to be ready in five minutes, he thought, knowing fully well that girls took _ages_ to get ready, especially in the mornings. 

"Yeah, Sora. We'll just have to wait until lunch, I guess," he muttered, shaking his head slightly. Girls. Well, he knew why he liked boys. 

Sora frowned, then pouted, and leaned back against Riku's chest. "Cake…" he mumbled, looking dejectedly at Kairi's door. Without further contemplating, he made a reach for Riku's hand, held onto it tightly, while he stuck his own thumb into his mouth to suck. 

Riku raised his eyebrows but he wasn't all that surprised. It seemed as though this thumb sucking thing was _really_ becoming a habit. And somehow Sora always had to hold Riku's hand while doing it. Why, he didn't know. 

Sighing, Riku let the back of his head bump against the wall. Might as well wait a few hours until Kairi was done. 

--- 

Naturally, it had taken Kairi a lot more than just five minutes. It wasn't lunchtime yet but Riku swore it was fate that he had gotten up so early to get Kairi, otherwise the morning buffet would have been closed. 

"Two hours, Kairi, two hours. There's a difference between two hours and five minutes, you know?" 

Sora was busy looking at all the delicious things to eat while Riku rambled on about how long they had to wait and how stupid girls were because they needed to much time. 

"I mean, geez, it's not like you're so ugly that you need to spend two hours covering your face with make-up, is it? How can you take so long?" He seemed to enjoy ranting and complaining about this. 

Kairi just shrugged it off, occasionally retorting a few things like "Hey, I needed to wash my hair." or "Aww how sweet, you think I'm not ugly?"… She smiled every time Riku would give her a strange look, kind of as though she had brought him out of his concept, before he would return to what he originally wanted to say. 

It was one of those comments that made Riku notice how pretty Kairi was. Not that she wasn't pretty in her sleepy glory but somehow he understood how she could take two hours. It had had an effect. 

"Cake!" Sora suddenly squealed, staring wide eyed at something a waiter was holding on a tray. 

Riku and Kairi both snapped their heads into the direction Sora was looking at and smiled, shaking their heads. 

"Sora, you can't have that," Kairi gently explained. There had been a tag labelled "afternoon dessert" which meant that they were not going to get any of it for breakfast. 

Riku nodded, patting Sora's cheek. "Don't worry, we'll get something else. There are lots of good things here." He looked over at the long table full of food and decided to pick his friend up to get something. 

"Let's see… Doughnuts? They're nice, aren't they, Sora?" He took one and held it under Sora's nose. No effect. Sora pouted and shook his head. 

Kairi meanwhile got herself a plate full of buttered bread, some ham, a toast, two croissants, a glass of orange juice, and a bowl of fruits. 

Riku returned with some doughnuts for himself and Sora's favourite cereal. He figured Sora would at least be willing to eat _that_ since he was addicted to them as a teenager. He was really happy to see that they had Choco Crispies here. 

"Whoa, are you pregnant?" 

Kairi looked up from her food, staring at Riku for a second. 

"Hm?" She chewed on her bread, reaching for her orange juice. 

Riku smirked. "Either you're eating for two people here or you haven't eaten in weeks." 

"Idiot," Kairi mumbled, going back to stuff food into her mouth. "You should eat breakfast like a Lord, don't you know that?" She then pointed at the doughnuts lying on Riku's plate and shook her head to mock him. 

"Really, sweets in the morning? What are you, a sugar-freak?" 

Riku's eyebrow twitched. He didn't know Kairi could be so…so… argh he didn't know! 

"Shut up, _mommy_," he grumbled, shoving a doughnut into his mouth. 

Sora just sat there, arms crossed, lips sticking out in a pout. 

It took a while for the teens to realize that he wasn't eating at all. Riku slapped his forehead and groaned. 

"I should have known. I must feed him," he sighed, shaking his head and mentally kicking himself for forgetting Sora like that. 

However, when Riku tried to feed Sora, the boy flat out refused by turning away. 

"Mm-mm." 

Riku frowned. "What? You love them, don't you?" 

Sora slumped his shoulders and turned back to Riku. "I'm not hungwy," he murmured, looking at Riku with what seemed to be pleading eyes. 

The older boy blinked. "Not hungry? But you really should eat something in the morning, you know." He didn't know how to talk to a little child who didn't want to eat. So he settled for what he would tell any normal person. Normal meaning someone his age. 

Sora shook his head. Then a small smile crawled up his lips and it eventually turned into a huge, radiant grin; a Sora-grin. 

"Play!" he exclaimed, rousing some curious glances from the other guests. 

Kairi stopped eating for a moment and smiled up at Riku. "You should take him to the 'Kids Palace'. It's just down the hallway, you know? He can play there all he wants." 

It seemed like a good idea even though Riku was slightly…annoyed with Kairi. She always seemed to be more experienced with children and her motherly features weren't easy to ignore. He sometimes wondered if Sora would start to like her more just because the little child would be drawn to her nature. 

"I'll try to get in touch with Selphie again when I finish. I know you don't want him to stay like this forever, so I'll do my best to fix this mess, okay?" 

Riku felt like he had been slapped across the face. For one moment, he had totally forgotten that this was _not_ the Sora they knew but a three year old boy who had come into existence because of a stupid potion. For one second he had actually considered going to 'Kids Palace' and have fun with Sora so the little boy would love _him_ and not his Kaiwi-mama. 

"Sure," was all he managed to reply before gathering Sora up in his arms to leave. He was a bit confused as to what he was feeling and thinking so he decided to leave quickly before Kairi could cause anymore of the riot inside him. 

The girl waved at her little friend being carried by Riku and blew him a kiss, to which he giggled. 

--- 

'Kids Palace' was wonderful. Riku loved it, even though he should have outgrown those things by now. He still loved it, though, because Sora seemed to be in heaven. 

"Wikuuuu! Look!" The little boy was currently diving in a huge mass of balls, throwing and kicking them around in delight. 

Riku was allowed to enter that ball castle, too. The lady working there had been nice enough to let him in because Sora was still so small and could easily get hurt if no one took care of him. 

So there he was, sinking into the balls as a little Sora swam around him, giggling and laughing in pure delight. How could he not love it here? 

"Wiku!" Sora exclaimed, pouncing his friend from behind. Riku could hear the brunet laugh into his ear, clutching to his neck as he tried to climb over his shoulder. He managed to do that, eventually, and landed on Riku's lap with a thud. Now they were both sinking into the ocean of balls, smiling at each other. 

"You like it here?" 

A nod. 

Riku smiled. "Good." 

Sora turned around to face Riku, climbing up his shirt to meet his eyes. 

"Hey. I have a widdle!" 

Riku raised an eyebrow. "You mean a riddle?" 

Sora nodded his head vigorously. "Yup! A widdle! See…. What has four legs and makes wuff wuff?" 

Riku blinked. Scratching his head slightly, he smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Umm…a…dog?" he then asked, tilting his head to one side. He inwardly smirked as the he saw how Sora's eyes widened in shock. 

The tiny hands reached out to grab Riku's cheeks, pressing them together. 

"How did you know that??" Sora demanded, frowning and pouting while messing around with Riku's face. He seemed to like that, especially when Riku stuck out his tongue as Sora pressed his cheeks together because the little boy always started to giggle. 

Eventually, Riku gently took Sora's hands to pry them off his face and smirked at him. 

"Well, Sora, I know everything!" he proudly declared, grinning at Sora's puzzled expression. 

The little boy cocked his head and put a finger to his lips, looking as though he was thinking it over. After what seemed to be a really long internal battle, he finally nodded and shrugged. 

"Okay!" He smiled again, withdrawing his hands from Riku's before he flipped around to dive into the sea of balls again. 

"Catch me!" he happily giggled as he scampered away. 

Riku chuckled and shook his head. Yup, being with this little boy wasn't bad at all. It would still be hell if Selphie didn't find something to solve this mess but the fact that Sora would be like this made everything seem a bit nicer. And hey, he would just have to wait eleven years until Sora was back to normal..... No. Selphie better found something to reverse this all. 

"Wikuuuu!" Sora threw a ball towards his friend to bring him out of his thoughts. 

Blinking, Riku caught the ball right before it hit his face. A grin spread across his face and he rubbed his hands together. 

"Prepare yourself, Sora!" he warned before launching himself at the boy. 

And Sora squealed in delight. 

--- 

Kairi sat in her hotel room with the receiver in her hand. "Pick up, come on, pick up," she chanted, praying that Selphie was at home. 

"Hello? Selphie speaking! What can I do for you?" 

Kairi beamed. "Selphie!" 

The girl on the other side of the line grinned. "Hiya, Kairi! How's it going?" 

Kairi's mood changed immediately. Her expression turned serious and she heaved a long sigh, preparing herself for a long and detailed report of what had happened. Once her friend knew about the situation, she would find a solution to this, right? She just had to. 

Kairi took a deep breath. 

"Selphie. We have a problem." 

-To be continued...?- 

-------- 

**Ending notes: **  
Gah... I suppose it was cute. But I feel like something was lacking, probably the flow of words because as I said I was having writer's block (still having it).   
Well, review and tell me what you thought of it. Don't try to be gentle, you can be honest with me ;  
Ja! Until the next update (which will hopefully come out sooner than this one...) 


End file.
